


A Miraculous Memento

by teannamon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: ‘Hawkmoth Defeated’ has been the greatest news Paris ever received. The heroes never revealed the identity of Hawkmoth so no one was apprehended but the people were assured he will no longer be a threat to the city. And even after the defeat Paris’ heroes never revealed themselves.Not even to each other.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	A Miraculous Memento

Ladybug hands her partner a small wooden box. Chat wonders if there’s any special occasion he should remember.

“Pardon me, milady, but is there an occasion I should’ve remembered that we’re supposed to be giving each other gifts?”

She laughed, “No you silly cat. This is a future memento. When we’re no longer needed by the people of Paris and have to give back our Miraculous to Master Fu, we can find each other afterwards thru these”

Chat smiled at the wonderful gesture his lady did and held on to the box she handed him. “Thank you, but mine might take a while if you don’t mind”

“Not at all chaton,” she assured with a gentle wave “and it’s not like Hawkmoth will stop anytime soon”

He chuckled, “You’re probably right as always milady, so shall we start our patrol? First one to the Eiffel again?”

“You’re on” she confidently said as she flicked his bell before taking off.

——————–

‘Hawkmoth Defeated’ has been the greatest news Paris ever received. The heroes never revealed the identity of Hawkmoth so no one was apprehended but the people were assured he will no longer be a threat to the city. And even after the defeat Paris’ heroes never revealed themselves.

Not even to each other.

——————–

Adrien Agreste walked inside the restaurant of Le Grand Paris for their collegé reunion. It’s been five years since he left Paris to live in New York with his cousin Felix.

Five years ago, when he learned that the person who desperately wanted their miraculous was his father. It devastated him to the point where he left as soon as he gave back his miraculous to Master Fu.

“Adrien? Is that you?” He turned around to his best friend, Nino, arriving with Max and Kim. They looked happy and surprised to see him there.

“Hey man, good to see you after 5 years” Kim greeted with a strong pat on his back to which Adrien replied with a weak punch to the athlete’s shoulder.

“Yeah you too, I missed everyone”

“Alright alright, enough stalling. We’re here to party and my boy, Agreste is finally joining us” Nino enthusiastically said as he slung an arm around his best friend and they all walked in.

To say that everyone was excited to see Adrien was an understatement. He didn’t stay in contact with anyone from Paris, except for Nathalie’s update on his father.

He made small talk with everyone. Well, almost everyone. He expected Chloe to be bombarding him as soon as he came in, but the mayor’s daughter or rather the Vice Mayor is attending an emergency meeting albeit she’s the one who organized the reunion. So he’s told.

“That engagement ring is adorable” he heard Rose’s high pitch squeal from the window he’s at. He sees that the usual group of girls are huddled over the bar looking at something, when he spots Marinette.

'Did she just arrive? Probably late as usual’ he thoughtfully chuckled as he remembered his dark-haired classmate always rushing in to class.

“I’m telling you, I’m not engaged” he heard Marinette whine and the other females teased her in turn.

“Oh trust me she is,” Alya said “she’s been wearing that ring on her finger for five years already. And counting”

“Ugh fine, believe what you want but if you expect me to get married anytime soon don’t count on it” she teased as they switched the subject.

Sooner or later, the dance music starts kicking in and most people danced with their partners and friends. Adrien didn’t feel like dancing so he stayed by the bar.

“Hi Adrien, it’s been a while” Marinette offered him a drink as she sat down next to him. He accepted the drink and smiled at her.

It’s no secret that she likes him now. She confessed years ago but he politely declined her romantic pursuits. They stayed as friends and Marinette was more than okay with that.

“So engaged, huh?” He teased.

“So you’ve heard” she laughed and played with the ring on her finger. “To be honest I wish I was, if it means knowing the person who gave this to me”

“So a secret admirer?”

“Kinda like it, he’s not so secretive about his affections though”

“Why didn’t you just ask him directly if you’re so smitten with this person? You had no problem showering me with affection back then either” he realized what he said and was about to apologize when she laughed.

“It’s not that easy considering our… well, complicated situation. I did ask around though, this ring was custom made so I hoped someone would recognize an order like this” she removed her ring from her finger and showed it to Adrien.

His heart stopped.

“It’s jade so that narrowed my search, but I still checked with modern jewelry shops just in case” She turned to look at him and an idea pops into her head.

“Hey, you have connections right? Maybe you can take a picture and ask some people in the industry. It’s a long shot but I’m willing to try anything”

Adrien is still fixated on the ring. A solid jade ring shaped like the cat miraculous. It even had the paw symbol carefully carved in the middle. What struck him the most was the subtle signature on the band, his initials 'C.N’

“Adrien?”

He sighed before replying.

“Yes, milady?” He replied while tucking his hair behind his ears to show off his silver studs with the initials 'L.B’ imprinted on it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece I've done for Day 1 of LadyNoir July 2019 that I planned to submit to AO3 supposedly when I finished all days but I only managed to write this lmao
> 
> Hopefully this year I can at least write half of the days ^^
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr maybe? https://teannamon.tumblr.com/


End file.
